


切肤

by mociamo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 权顺荣又把手搭在他手上，轻轻地抓住他的指尖摇晃。全圆佑问，你很喜欢这样抓住别人的手吗？权顺荣说嗯。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 5





	切肤

他和权顺荣十六岁的时候认识，之后也一直做工作伙伴，没有太多秘密可以隐藏。全圆佑不知道这是好事还是坏事。

当然也是到了二十多岁才忽然产生这样的思考。

坐车赶行程的时候他很少睡死，经常车晃动几下或者有人说话就会马上睁开眼睛。这些时候一般没什么事，他醒来之后没办法很快再次入睡，就把头靠在窗户上，看外面的景色。

有时候是高速上郊外的样子，绿色的树和远处的房子。更多的时候是城市，红色黄色的车灯，和会流动的广告霓虹。

小一点还能在大街上随便溜达的时候是没有这么多霓虹灯的。那时候的城市更加笨拙，旧外套披在身上大摇大摆，商场里的音乐往往来自十年前。全圆佑喜欢打量这些东西，所有细微的变化，都会记在脑子里。

人跟着时代一起变化，所以和人相处也是一样的道理。像完善了更多道路交通系统的城市，人随着年龄增长变得熟练，连下意识的反应都不再笨拙。

全圆佑不喜欢自己笨拙的样子，总是有所准备，从而胸有成竹，但绝不首先表现出来——坚持做一件事情很重要，做这件事情的胜率也很重要。

而权顺荣可能是和他想法不同，至今仍然表现出笨拙的样子。

全圆佑刚开始只当他在磨掉自己的攻击性，后来发现他其实是根本很少在意除歌舞营业之外的自己的样子。权顺荣面对一些仅仅是玩笑的突然袭击，反应很慢，总是眼神游移，只当作无事发生。

“怎么在害羞啊？”全圆佑问他，对着手机指指点点，“镜头里都看得到。”

权顺荣凑过去看屏幕，仔细看着画面里的自己：“那是害羞吗？我不记得了。”

“笨笨的，看起来，”全圆佑评论，然后把视频关掉，“没什么反应。”

权顺荣笑起来：“捉弄其他成员比捉弄我有意思多了。”

“可是忍不住会想要捉弄你，”全圆佑说，“虽然没什么反应但是你没什么反应的时候也很搞笑。”

“哦真的吗？”权顺荣说，“那挺好的。”

这个话题告一段落，两个人又各自坐在沙发上玩手机。过了一会儿权顺荣靠着仰头开始睡觉，全圆佑听到细小而有节奏的呼噜声之后转过头去，看见权顺荣眼睛上的眼影闪闪发亮。那些亮片像是被人用手指不小心抹到，顺着眼角一路快要覆盖住太阳穴。

他脑海里的记事本又多出一条，和十几岁时候自己认知里的权顺荣不一样的部分。

二十一世纪第一个十年刚刚过去，大家早就不用胶卷相机，也慢慢接触到触摸屏幕就可以操作的智能手机。全圆佑在学校看到有同学带这种手机来上学，跟着其他人凑过去看的时候想，只有一个按键的手机，会让人很没有安全感吧！

但是用这种手机拍照像拍电影一样——有那么大的屏幕。同学坐在教室最后一排，点开摄像头，围观的人发出惊叹，整个教室的画面就像复制粘贴一样出现在手机屏幕上。

后来去做了练习生，全圆佑一个人站在镜头前看着摄像机的时候也会有这种新奇的感觉，只不过这次自己成为了画面里的主人公。

安全感依然缺失中，但他有了新的想法：也许在未来，很多人会在有着大大屏幕的手机上看见自己。

这是一个很让人鼓舞的念头，他因此并不害怕镜头。黑色的圈圈像一只冷淡的眼睛在永恒地注视——这并没有什么。与害怕相反，那些快门被按下的短短瞬间里，闪光灯像一道闪电打亮自己的脸，而自己则可以放心地做出迷茫或者悲伤这样深刻的样子……被机械快速地捕捉让他兴奋。

认识权顺荣之后发现他和自己一样不害怕。权顺荣甚至比他更快地适应了一切，进入角色，熟练得像事先准备了好几年。十几岁的他的原则比他本人存在感更高。作为同岁伙伴的确免于一些训斥，但是也不可避免地听权顺荣说过一些让人火冒三丈的话。于是他说，“你以为我不想做好吗，权顺荣。”他说，“那你就做好啊，全圆佑。”之后就类似这样子，汗流浃背地相互抵抗。

不过抵抗总是暂时，人和人之间过于亲密很难因为争吵就疏离。刚认识没多久的时候全圆佑就无意之间撞见权顺荣在镜子面前流眼泪，之后很难成为陌生人。

那天是他们两个要留下来负责打扫卫生。全圆佑因为肚子痛先去了厕所，回来之后发现权顺荣盘腿坐在镜子面前看着自己。

“你在干嘛？”全圆佑边走过去边问。

权顺荣回过头来，全圆佑看到他脸上的泪痕。

“我在看我生自己气的样子。”权顺荣说。

十六岁的全圆佑面对这种事情一向缺乏一些及时的反应，不知道是不是应该安慰他，犹豫着上前给予拥抱。权顺荣顺从地把头靠在他肩膀上，也紧紧地抱住了他几秒，然后又主动放开了。

“你有没有见过自己生气时候的样子？”他问全圆佑，声音倒是很平静。

全圆佑说没有。

“我刚刚看到自己的样子了，”权顺荣说，“觉得很神奇。”

他们接着无言地扫地，把旁边瓶瓶罐罐收拾起来装进袋子里拎出房间。背上包离开的时候开始讲起一些无聊的故事，权顺荣新奇地说我没有想到自己生气时候的样子那么像我爸爸。好像刚刚流泪并不让他沮丧。

熟起来之后全圆佑又看过好多次权顺荣哭，让他疑惑是不是一切事情有了第一次之后就会有接下来的无数次。很奇怪的是，他很少因此同情权顺荣；更多时候只是在想他为什么要哭。

“你为什么要哭？”全圆佑有一次直接问他。

权顺荣眼泪还在涌：“我也不知道，就是想哭而已，这怎么说得清呢，高中生，高中生应该都是，这样吧。”

他们两个中有人哭泣的时候就拥抱在一起，尽管那个人大部分时候都是权顺荣。

有次大家一起聊天，全圆佑开玩笑，说权顺荣哭起来好丑，以后出道之后千万不能哭了。弟弟们呜啦呜啦起来，崔瀚率说：“哇哦，我还没见过顺荣哥哭。”

“没有吗？真心的吗？”全圆佑很惊讶地问。

夫胜宽举手说：“我见过两次，不开玩笑的，真的很丑。”

李灿躺在地上大笑。

权顺荣在旁边也跟着笑，全圆佑扭头去看他，权顺荣就假装打了他手臂一下。

所以我有不一样吗？全圆佑想，只是因为是同岁朋友，所以更容易露出脆弱的样子吧。

权顺荣没有发表任何评论，说什么都只是安静地在旁边笑。他会不会也对知勋和俊辉这样呢？全圆佑接着想。可是自己绝对不可能直接去向他们两个寻求答案。他甚至忽然连自己见过权顺荣很多次的落泪也不想再提起，一切都收藏起来。他又回过头看权顺荣，权顺荣用一只手撑着脑袋，也在看他。

答案？也许没有什么答案。权顺荣的泪水和权顺荣的笑容，好像没有什么区别。至少全圆佑感觉不到有什么区别，只是在他哭泣的时候会去拥抱他，如同一种惯例，然后也被他紧紧回抱住。如同亲人之间的安慰。

不过就算有答案的话，知勋和俊辉又怎么会知道呢？发问的人只有他，而拥有答案的人只有权顺荣。

全圆佑是两个人相处时说话更多的那个。在待机室里化完妆歇着的时候会讲今天吃的东西味道怎么样，给的演出的衣服有哪里特别，做梦梦到恐龙，等等。权顺荣一边发呆一边听，时不时给点反应。全圆佑于是讲了一会儿又去看别的成员玩，并发表意见。

权顺荣在很多人在、并且没有人需要他的时候常常就是这样一副笨拙的样子。全圆佑在镜头前面逗他，他就乖乖让开到一边，拍拍全圆佑的背，低头不知道在看哪里。全圆佑有时候觉得他这样可怜巴巴的，但又喜欢看他这个样子。因为和权顺荣别的样子完全不同，他感到一种满足。

表演的时候全圆佑开场，权顺荣站在他旁边。接着他们做镜面对称的主角，面对面动作一样。再接着全圆佑转过身来，张开双臂，和权顺荣背靠背。视野里舞台比想象中的要窄小，他衣袖的皱褶随着权顺荣的动作被抚平，又轻又慢，像一场煎熬的斗争。

心情好的时候会感觉到体温是暖的，心情不好的时候则会觉得后背发痒。

心里空空如也、全神贯注的时候，反而有一回想起了十几岁的日子，权顺荣把手搭在他的手上，假装要牵手，实际只是轻轻捏住他的指尖左右摇晃。

距离那天已经很多年过去了，全圆佑心里突然产生一些时间带来的一些多愁善感。舞台表演不会为他停下，他随着节拍转过身来。动作是这样的，他和对称的权顺荣作势要向后倒去——然而背并不会再靠在一起——并相对着向两边跳开。

可是为什么要假装倒下、再跳开。

权顺荣花了很多心思在编舞上，自己甚至也写了一部分歌，于是全圆佑更想看穿他是怎么想的。练习的时候他就想问权顺荣了，做这样的动作的时候怎么可能不想起以前。但太快了，面对面和背靠背的时间都转瞬即逝，像这首歌一样。根本无法分心，表演那么多次连一次权顺荣的表情都没有看清，哪怕是面对面的时候。

当然，还可以事后看视频，但更想在舞台上亲眼看看，想要接近，想看清楚。有这样的想法没什么奇怪的地方吧，如果这也算是奇怪，那么该用什么词去形容青少年时候的他们？

那天事情发生得突兀。半夜留下来打扫卫生的时候，权顺荣先是不见了一会儿， 接着拿着扫把又冲进来练习室。他站着面对镜子，但从镜子里看向靠着墙正坐着擦汗的全圆佑。全圆佑看到他在看自己，也沉默地看着他。

权顺荣拖着扫把走到他旁边坐下，扫把发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他和平时相比离得更近了一点，全圆佑没有什么意见，他喜欢和权顺荣贴着坐在一起。权顺荣心不在焉地玩弄着扫把杆，一直不说话，好像在想措辞。

过了一会儿他小声地说：“刚刚……和人接吻了。”

全圆佑反应了几秒，忍住没有脱口而出“为什么要和我说这个”，显得太生硬。

“哦，所以？”他问。

权顺荣重重地深呼吸几下，忽然把手搭在他的手上，轻轻地捏着指尖晃了晃。全圆佑盯着这个小动作，接着听到他说：“所以，圆佑……”

“能不能帮我一下？”

全圆佑奇怪地没有想要问那个和你接吻的人是谁，也不问帮忙是帮什么忙。

权顺荣很小心地抬眼看全圆佑表情，又解释：“不要生气啊……我不是，要逼你做什么，你不想做没关系的，我也不是……我就是刚刚忽然想到……”

“想到什么？”全圆佑问他。

权顺荣又不看他了：“想到……想让，你帮我。”

“那为什么不让跟你接吻的人帮你呢？”全圆佑忽然想笑。

权顺荣本来正看着扫把毛发呆，听到了抬起头来问：“那，你要和我接吻吗？”

全圆佑想，权顺荣可能真的是和他想法不同的人。他抓起权顺荣的手往外面走去，权顺荣拽着扫把在后面笑：“圆佑不会要带我去社长办公室吧？”

楼道里一个人都没有，两个人挤进了放扫把的杂物间，头顶的灯泡微弱地亮着。权顺荣把扫把往墙上一扔，把全圆佑按在门上亲。全圆佑把手伸进他衣服里，权顺荣就停下来故意问：“干嘛，把我当成你以前的女朋友吗？”

全圆佑说：“你不是要我帮你吗？”

权顺荣说：“我也可以帮你。”

全圆佑说：“那你先帮我吧。”

权顺荣猛地蹲了下来，差点坐进旁边的垃圾桶里。他借着灯泡的光，其实根本也不用借光，大家都穿着很普通的运动裤，轻轻一扯就顺着腿滑下来。

“你确定吗？”权顺荣忽然仰起头来问全圆佑。

权顺荣倒是看起来有点不确定，眼睛眯起来，全圆佑看见他这样忍不住故意说：“你眼睛真的很小。”

跪下来的人把这句话当成开始的信号，没有什么犹豫地张开嘴把东西放进去，同时舌头开始打转。刚刚亲嘴的短短一阵已经很快地让他勃起了，全圆佑没有想到权顺荣做事的爽快也涵盖到这一方面。他靠着门有点要往下滑，权顺荣就下意识用双手扶住了他的腰。

结束之后权顺荣用手背抹嘴，站远了一点靠在墙上轻声喘气。全圆佑从门边靠过来搂住他。怎么突然这时候需要拥抱，权顺荣问。全圆佑说，我也不知道，就是想拥抱，高中生应该都是这样吧。

他们一边接吻全圆佑一边用手帮他。权顺荣整个人靠在他身上，尽力忍住不发出声音。全圆佑问他为什么要忍住，说既然是他开口要别人帮忙的就不要忍住。权顺荣不说话，只是把手掌贴在全圆佑的长袖卫衣上，轻轻地按着，从小臂移动到大臂，再慢慢滑下来。

很缓慢、很轻，不能称之为抚摸。但是比抚摸要更暧昧、更模糊的，一种亲密。

因为空不出手也去触碰他，全圆佑只好更加用力地亲他。讨厌这种无法相比较的感觉，讨厌没办法做一样亲密的事情。但如果舌头、嘴唇、呼吸和上下抽动的手可以弥补，哪怕一点缺失的亲密，他都要做这种尝试。

最后结束的时候全圆佑仍然感受到的是权顺荣哭泣两人拥抱时候的心情。他们坐在杂物间里，全圆佑感觉全身一团糟，但是心情不差，权顺荣伸手摸了摸他的头发。

“拜托，”全圆佑说，“千万不要说谢谢，或者做得好。”

“不过，”权顺荣笑完之后说，“我技术不错吧？”

“不怎么样。”

“呀，别说谎。”

权顺荣又把手搭在他手上，轻轻地抓住他的指尖摇晃。全圆佑问，你很喜欢这样抓住别人的手吗？权顺荣说嗯。

糊里糊涂到了今天。哪怕是很难有秘密的关系，全圆佑也没有跟权顺荣讲过自己某些感受，比如其实很喜欢被他这样轻轻地抓住手指，很喜欢被他缓慢地摸着袖子和头发。对全圆佑而言是难得的安慰。而这些举动到底是什么，或者对权顺荣来说是什么，全圆佑无法知道。两个人不是会常常谈起来以前的人，到了有需要的关头就凭着直觉去做。

而直觉告诉他，就让一切保持原样。

有一部分的权顺荣从他们十六岁认识开始保留至今，全圆佑于是也心安理得地保持着自己不想变化的部分。他作为权顺荣的最佳观察者，在自己的观察里得到满足，也提醒反应迟缓的被观察者本人。

“所以为什么要害羞啊？”躺在休息室的地上，全圆佑又问他，似乎不打算放过这件事。

权顺荣没有回答，于是全圆佑又问了一次。

“为什么这种时候总是这么容易害羞？”

“哪种时候？”

“不用表现给大家看的时候。”

权顺荣沉默了一会儿，接着对着不存在的镜头笑说：“大家，看到了吧，圆佑很了解我吧。”

全圆佑翻了个身面朝天花板说：“是你太不了解自己了。”

权顺荣笑起来，也翻身凑得离他近了一点，把手臂搭在他身上，之后马上坠入梦乡。而全圆佑抬头看着模糊的天花板，仍然在等待困意降临。

他转过身，身体就和权顺荣贴在一起。快要十年了，一直以来总是面对面的圆佑和顺荣，暗中互相观察着彼此的圆佑和顺荣，现在都是大人了。全圆佑看着权顺荣搭在他身上的那只手，突然有了想法。

他也试着抓住权顺荣的指尖，轻轻地摇晃了几下。

于是就在这个瞬间里好像可以明白了。

眼前的空间里，从窗帘里漏出来的暗光，看不见的空调冷风，隐隐约约的谈话声，有一种连结，对生命的柔情，对亲密的渴求，他和权顺荣之间的连结。一股庞大的生活的力量在拉扯他：快快变化吧，快快离开原有的年轻的躯壳……有段时间被骗过去，面色苍白地无暇应对，但与此同时也有另外一股生命的力量，由内而外地配合他。从此他可以安心地想，以自己的步伐行走也不会被抛弃。他和亲密无间的人一同面对这个世界。宽容的太阳被他收进衣袖。


End file.
